


Spirit Day

by GstarRoss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying Awareness, LGBT, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Spirit Day, oblivious!Scott, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GstarRoss/pseuds/GstarRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Spirit Day at Beacon Hills high and Scott's eyes are opened to what is right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Day

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little fic to celebrate Spirit Day - I'm in my purple shirt and purple tie at work and my class asked and have been told why! :-D 
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, this is Spirit day
> 
> http://www.glaad.org/spiritday
> 
> Though it does explain a little in the fic. 
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Oh, I've only read through it once, so apologies for any obvious and glaring errors!

_There’s another._ Scott’s brain prompted him to look up and see if his conscious mind could figure out what exactly his subconscious was fixating on.  Something was clearly different, but he couldn’t place it.  To him it looked like the same old school, same old people, same old teachers.  _And another._   Frowning at himself he dropped his eyes back to his book, trying to ignore the itch in the back of his mind.

 

Scott was pleased with himself for continuing his reading regime even after the holidays and was particularly enjoying the Alice Walker book he was currently holding.  Apparently there was a film of it with Oprah Winfrey in it, but he wanted to read the book first.  His concentration was completely shattered however when Derek’s car roared up to the school steps.

 

Scott smiled as he saw Stiles in the passenger seat and waved.  He got a quick wave back before his best friend turned back to Derek and leaned in for a kiss.  Scott was really happy they’d come to realise their feelings for each other and had never seen either so full of joy.  Blinking at how long this goodbye kiss seemed to be taking, Scott grinned wider.

 

Eventually Stiles emerged, red-lipped and beaming.  “Stiles!” Derek’s voice barked out of the open window.  The thinner boy frowned slightly and bent over, peering into the dark car, only to be hit by a flying purple shirt that Derek had clearly thrown to him.  It hit Stiles flush in the face and he wrestled it into submission, squawking and arms waving.  Having conquered the inanimate object Stiles leant fully into the car for yet another goodbye kiss and Scott rolled his eyes, especially when his friend started receiving cat calls from some guys on the Lacrosse team bemoaning their lack of similar greetings! “Have a good day!” Derek chuckled and drove off.

 

“Hey, how come you came in with Der-face?” Scott asked as Stiles wriggled into the purple button down shirt.

 

“Oi! That’s my boyfriend, only I get to call the grumpy sourwolf names!” He punched his friend playfully on the arm and continued.  “I had to make sure he was wearing purple, and knew he didn’t have anything so I bought him something.”  Scott thought back – leather jacket, grey v-neck, black jeans… no purple.

 

“But he’s not wearing purple…”

 

“Yes he is, trust me.”  Stiles walked off into school and Scott followed confused.

“But… he’s not…”  Scott tried again.

 

“Scott.  Take a minute.  I, his wonderful, cute and thoughtful, yet still teenage boy, boyfriend, bought him a gift, that you can’t see, and I had to go to his house early to make sure he wore them…”  Stiles nodded a few times slowly, rotating his hand trying to get Scott to see his point.

 

“Ohhhhhhh…”

 

“You still have no idea do you?”  Stiles deadpanned and Scott shook his head.  “Briefs dude, I bought him some purple underwear! God, how you survive sometimes…”  Scott couldn’t help but blush as they had entered the building and Scott’s brain finally twigged as to what was different in school.

“Hey, how come there are so many people wearing purple?”  He asked.

 

“It’s spirit day.” Stiles replied like that answered anything.  Scott looked around.  Not everyone was wearing purple by any stretch of the imagination, but enough were that it made a seemingly continuous wave of colour.  A t-shirt here, a scarf there, a wristband, skirt, trousers, even some of the teachers were in purple shirts, ties or dresses.  A memory teased him but he couldn’t quite latch on to it.

 

“What’s spirit day again?”

 

“Seriously?! Dude, your memory sucks… it’s a day where people wear purple to show solidarity with LGBT people who are facing bullying, especially in schools.  And considering your best friend is B or possibly even G, you should totally be supporting it?! Mind you, I won’t tell you what I had to do to get Derek into those briefs this morning, so don’t sweat it! Honestly, he’s such a grouch sometimes.” He still glared at Scott’s complete lack of purpleness though, before carrying on to his locker.

 

“Sorry Stiles, I should have known I- Hey, is that Cora?!” Ahead of them in the corridor, they saw Derek’s sister catch their looks before grinning and sweeping round a corner, clearly laughing.  “Well that can’t be good…”

 

“No, it is – look!” Stiles had gripped Scott’s arm and was dragging him to his locker.  Hanging from the lock was a purple cuddly toy wolf, and around its neck was a purple pendent in the shape of Derek’s tattoo.  “Oh my God.”  Stiles whispered and with shaking hands reached out and took the gifts.  Scott was surprised to see tiny tears form in the corner of his friend’s eyes and quickly looked around to see if anyone else was noticing or bothered.

 

“Stiles…?” 

 

“Do you see Scott?  He likes me.  He actually likes me.  He must have had all this planned in advance, he knew and had planned gifts for me. I kept worrying he didn’t _like_ me, like me, but he does.”  Scott couldn’t help but share a smile with his friend who was practically dancing with joy. “Urgh, he’s so annoying though, why did we have to go through all that this morning just so he’d… ohhhhhhh… sneaky little werewolf…” Scott laughed at the glint that had appeared in Stiles’ eye, knowing mischief was being planned.

 

Suddenly Scott’s senses heightened and he turned, spotting Isaac edging his way down the corridor, trying not to get in the way of any of the smaller classmen.  Tilting his head and smiling at his friend, Scott couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of affection for the nervous looking teen.  He was wearing a royal purple rolled collar cashmere top which fit him to perfection, showing off his broad shoulders and flat stomach.  In his hands, being wrung anxiously, was another article of purple clothing, a t-shirt it looked like.

 

“Hey guys,” for such a big guy, Isaac’s voice was soft and careful.  Like the rest of him, it seemed he didn’t want to take up too much room. “This is…. I was just…” Isaac took a breath and steadied himself. “Seeing as it’s Spirit Day, I thought you might want to borrow something purple, I don’t think you’ve got anything do you?” He looked at Scott through his eyelashes, neck bent and head down.  “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just thought…” He trailed off, rubbing his neck and looking at anything but Scott.

 

“Wow, thanks bud. That’d be great, I was losing major friend points there!”  He grinned and took the offered shirt.  He shook it out and laughed, it was a power ranger top, the heroes bursting out of the centre of the shirt looking ready to save the day.  “I love it!” He reached over and squeezed Isaac’s arm, surprised at how firm, tight and solid it felt.

 

“Yeah, well, OK, so… see ya…” Isaac was blushing as he turned and walked away.

 

Throwing the t-shirt over his shoulder he turned back to Stiles, “Isaac’s such a great guy isn’t he, I can’t believe he doesn’t have a girlfriend.”  Stiles’ jaw dropped and his eyes bulged.

 

“Oh my GOD!” he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Scott confused and alone.

 

He quickly nipped to the toilets and changed before meeting up with Stiles in home room.  Now he was looking for it, he saw purple pretty much everywhere.  Maybe it was because guys like Danny had been out for ages, or people like Ethan were too scary to give grief too, but Scott didn’t think Beacon Hills high had much of a problem in the way of anti-LGBT bullying, but then it wasn’t something he’d ever really thought about.  Being wrapped up in werewolf struggles and life-threatening battles narrowed your focus somewhat.

 

Trying to think back, he could remember before Coach Finstock took over the Lacrosse team had used to use ‘gay’ as an insult, and even remembered a couple of the guys in his year getting taunted and being called fag, but that was just high school wasn’t it.  Then a memory hit him, one of those guys had been Isaac.  After a few seconds he remembered it clearly – some older guys had been pushing him about a bit, and laughing about how his hair looked gay.  Scott ground his teeth, wishing he could go back in time and step in in a way he’d been too scared to when he was younger.

 

“Hey, do you remember Isaac getting teased?”  Scott asked Stiles who nodded while trying to surreptitiously text under the desk.  “That sucks…” The more he thought about people being mean to Isaac the angrier he got until his breath became ragged and he became aware of Stiles trying to calm him down.  It wasn’t until Isaac shuffled into the room, whole and healthy, that he relaxed and his claws retracted. _Well, that’s weird, it used to be Allison who did that._

The rest of the day continued pretty much as expected, class after class and then lunch with his friends though Scott kept being brought back to all the purple.  What would it feel like to be an LGBT person in their school.  Seeing Danny and Ethan flirting and throwing grapes at each other, he reckoned they had at least one pairing to look up to.  Scanning the room he picked out other little pockets of purple and started to notice the lesbian and gay couples within them.  Maybe it was Spirit Day but there seemed to be a lot more public displays of affection from them than usual.

 

Grinning he tried to engage Isaac with a look, but the taller boys head was down and he looked to be away in a world of his own.  Scott gently shook his shoulder and smiled as Isaac returned to them, receiving another blush in the process.  Before Scott could begin a conversation though, Isaac excused himself and left. “What is up with him?”  Scott asked the group to be met with a great deal of eye rolling and shakes of the head.  “What?!”  He asked again, bemused.

 

“Scott, sweetie,” Lydia leant into him, “Isaac has a massive, titanic and all-eclipsing crush and he thinks it will never be reciprocated…”

 

Scott nodded and frowned at the door Isaac had gone through, “oh, that sucks, has he told… the person?”  He was going to say girl, but realised he was making a presumption which might not be correct.

 

“I don’t know,” Lydia continued slowly, “has he?”  She asked the question directly at Scott and seemed to be trying to bore through him with her stare.  As Scott’s eyes flicked around his friends, he realised they were all looking at him the same way.

 

“What?!” He asked, genuinely concerned.

 

“Scott.  Bestest friend of my life.”  Stiles said, “we’ve all promised not to say anything, but why don’t you try opening your eyes a little and think about who, out of everyone in the world, Isaac may have a humungous crush on…”  Scott frowned, thinking.  He’d thought Isaac had liked Allison for a while, but they had settled into an easy and obvious friendship.  He seemed immune to Lydia’s charms, so maybe it _was_ a boy.  He looked around the table, Stiles was with Derek… did he mean that…did Isaac like Stiles?  _No._ It seemed his subconscious was picking at a thread of thought and was a few steps ahead of the rest of him.

 

Like a bolt of lightning it struck him.  “You don’t think- You can’t mean- Really!?” Scott gaped at his friends who all breathed a sigh of relief that he’d finally clued up to the fact that Isaac liked him. 

 

“Yes Scott, absolutely and utterly.”  Allison said and smiled at him.  Their break up was well and truly over and Scott was grateful they were able to stay friends through it all.

 

“Huh…”  Scott sat back in his chair and started going back over all the conversations, dinners, movies and time he and Isaac had spent together.  Now that it’d been pointed out to him he couldn’t believe how oblivious he had been.  He pinched the t-shirt that still smelt clearly like Isaac and looked at it.  Inhaling deeply he tried to catch a deeper sense of his friend and as he warm combination of teenage boy and Isaac’s favourite aftershave hit him it unclenched something deep within him and he blinked. “Huh…” he repeated uselessly.

 

For the whole afternoon Scott was lost in thought.  He kept bringing Isaac’s shirt up to his nose until Stiles dramatically slapped his hand down and rolled his eyes, for about the hundredth time that day.  “Scott… what are you thinking?” He asked quietly when they left their last class.

 

“I honestly don’t know.  I’ve never thought about Isaac like that before, he was just a friend.”

 

“And now…?” Stiles asked, clearly hopeful.

 

“I don’t know… maybe… how did you know you liked guys?”

“I didn’t really.  It just kinda happened, Derek was being all pushy and demanding and suddenly we were kissing.  I dunno… I didn’t really analyse it too much, I just thought… he’s hot and I’m clearly drawn to him and he likes me back, so why not?” Stiles smiled and rubbed his thumb over his new pendent.

 

“I guess…” Scott mumbled. Could he be with a guy though, like he wahads with Allison.  He’d been thinking about it all afternoon and just didn’t know.  Though, he had to admit, some of the thoughts had turned pretty NC-17 and he’d had to move his books to hide his embarrassment, so maybe he could be with Isaac that way. As they turned towards the door he stopped as he spotted Isaac talking to Danny, his back to them.

 

“Stiles… I…” he didn’t know what to say.  His stomach was a mess of butterflies doing their best impressions of rhinos, and his throat felt dry and scratchy.  All he knew was in that second Isaac had clearly transformed from a friend into something else entirely and while he didn’t know what it meant exactly, he knew he wanted to see where it went.

 

“Just go to him.”  Stiles gave him a gentle shove in their direction and Scott hesitantly walked over.  Danny gave him a nod and Isaac turned to see who was coming, standing a little straighter when he saw it was Scott.  Not knowing what to do he just stood next to his taller friend and joined in listening to Danny complain about his advanced placement classes.  Scott could feel Isaac tensing up beside him, clearly looking to flee again.

 

Before he could think about it too much Scott slipped his hand into Isaacs.  It was warm and calloused and without looking at Scott he slowly closed his fingers around Scott’s own. Danny stopped his story and smiled before leaving them alone.

 

“So… apparently you have a massive crush on someone?”  Scott asked grinning up at his friend.

 

Isaac was silent for a while, then a small smile played at the corners of his mouth, “maybe.”

 

“Well… I hope you do, otherwise this just got really awkward.”

 

Scott squeezed Isaac’s hand and felt a squeeze back.  The two boys grinned at each other and walked out into the bright afternoon light.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it - while it was mucho fun to write, this will remain a one off. 
> 
> Any comments and suggestions though are gratefully received.
> 
> G*


End file.
